chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Spanish (Spain)
/ / Archivo en lenguaje CHDK / / Formato de la lengua linea: / / "" / / - Debe ser positivo / / - Cualquier texto encerrado en comillas / / Modificaciones sobre el spanish.lng del build #875: / / acentos anulados pues generan caracteres ilegibles / / cambiada “ñ” por “ni” por la misma razon / / cambiado Baja(exposicion) por Sub(exposicion) / / otras correcciones varias de matiz 1 "Menu principal" 2 "Opciones RAW" 3 "Opciones OSD" 4 "Opciones de Histograma" 5 "Opciones de Cebra" 6 "Opciones de Sec. de Comandos" 7 "Opciones de Visualizacion" 8 "Varios" 9 "Opciones de depuracion" 10 "Restablecer Opciones predeterminadas..." 11 "Guardar Opciones Ahora ..." / / 12 "<- Volver" 12 "Volver" 13 "RAW" 14 "Guardar RAW" 16 "Solo 1er RAW en una serie" 17 "Guardar RAW en Dir c/JPEG" 18 "Prefijo Archivo RAW" 19 "Extension Archivo RAW" 20 "OSD" 21 "Ver OSD" 22 "Ver Estado en Pantalla" 23 "Ver Valores Miscelaneos" 24 "Valor de Zoom" 25 "Ver Calculos de DOF" 26 "Ver Reloj" 27 "Editar Posicion de OSD" / / 28 "Bateria ->" 28 "Bateria" 29 "Histograma" 30 "Ver Histograma en vivo" 31 "Disenio del Histograma" 32 "Modo de Histograma" 33 "Ver en Histo. Sobre/Sub EXP" 34 "Ignorar maximos en Bordes" 35 "Ampliar Automatico" 36 "Cebra" 37 "Dibujar Cebra" 38 "Modo Cebra" 39 "Umbral Sub-Exposicion" 40 "Umbral Sobre-Exposicion" 41 "Restaurar Pantalla Original" 42 "Restaurar OSD" 43 "Ver Histo/OSD con Cebra" 44 "Sec. de Comandos" 45 "Carga Sec. de Comandos ..." 46 "Retardo Disp. Sec.(.1 s)" 47 "Titulo de Secuencia" 48 "Opc. de Sec. de Comandos" 49 "Opciones de Visualizacion" 50 "Idioma ..." 51 "Pag. Codigos OSD" 52 "Tipografia RBF del Menu ..." 53 "Colores" 54 "Texto de OSD" 55 "Fondo de OSD" 56 "Histograma" 57 "Fondo de Histograma" 58 "Borde de Histograma" 59 "Marcadores EXP de Histograma" 60 "Subexposicion en Cebra" 61 "Sobrexposicion en Cebra" 62 "Icono de Bateria" 63 "Texto de Menu" 64 "Fondo de Menu" 65 "Texto en Lector de Archivo" 66 "Fondo en Lector de Archivo" 67 "Varios" 68 "Explorador de archivos" 69 "Calendario" 70 "Lector de Archivo de Texto" 71 "Juegos" 72 "Linterna" 73 "Ver Bienvenida en Inicio" 74 "Usar botones de zoom para MF" 75 " Boton de modalidad" 76 "Paleta de Colores" 77 "Ver Datos de Version" 78 "Ver Informacion de memoria" 79 "Opciones de Depuracion" / / 80 "Ver PropCases" 80 "Ver Datos Depuracion" 81 "Pagina PropCase" 82 "Ver Valores Miscelaneos" 83 "Explorador de Memoria" / / 84 "Volcado de memoria RAM en ALT + / - Pulse" 84 "Funcion de Depuracion ALT +/-" 85 "Crear Tarjeta con Autoinicio.." 86 "Opciones de Bateria" 87 "Volt. Max. Bateria (mV)" 88 "Volt. Min. Bateria (mV)" 89 "Tamanio Paso (ON=25,OFF=1mV)" 90 "Ver Porcentaje de Bateria" 91 "Ver Voltaje de Bateria" 92 "Ver Icono de Bateria" 93 "Lector Archivos de Texto" 94 "Abrir Archivo Nuevo ..." 95 "Abrir ultimo archivo" 96 "Escoger la Tipografia RBF" 97 "Pagina de Codigos" 98 "No Cortar Palabras" 99 "Desplazamiento Automatico" 100 "Retardo Desplaz. (seg.)" 101 "Juegos" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Valores Predeterminados ***" 105 "¿Esta seguro de volver a \nlos valores predeterminados?" 106 "*** Informacion de Version ***" 107 "Version CHDK:% s% s \nFecha:% s \nHora:% s \nCamara:% s \nVersion FW:% s" 108 "*** Informacion de Memoria ***" 109 "Memoria libre:% d bytes \nTamanio CHDK:% d bytes \nCargado en: 0x% X" 110 "*** Informacion ***" 111 "Por favor, encienda la camara \nen modo VER \nY vuelva a intentarlo.:)" / / Navegador de archivos titulos 112 "Explorador de Archivos" 113 "Escoja Archivo de Comandos" 114 "Escoja Archivo de texto" 115 "Escoja Archivo Tipos RBF" 116 "Escoja Archivo de Idioma" / / Para el calendario 117 "Enero" 118 "Febrero" 119 "Marzo" 120 "Abril" 121 "Mayo" 122 "Junio" 123 "Julio" 124 "Agosto" 125 "Septiembre" 126 "Octubre" 127 "Noviembre" 128 "Diciembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mie" 132 "Jue" 133 "Vie" 134 "Sab" 135 "Dom" 136 "Hoy:" / / Messagebox botones 137 "Ok" 138 "Si" 139 "No" 140 "Cancelar" / / OSD editor de disenio 141 "Histograma" 142 "Calc. DOF" 143 "Estado" 144 "Valores Misc" 145 "Icono de Bat." 146 "Texto de Bat." 147 "Reloj" / / Paleta 148 "Pulse SET para escoger un color" 149 " Pulse Menu para Salir " 150 "Color" 151 "Use %s para seleccionar color" / / Reversi 152 "*** Resultados del juego ***" 153 "Ha ganado!:)" 154 "Ha perdido!:(" 155 "Dibujar!:/" 156 "*** Movida Erronea ***" 157 "No puede mover aqui!" 158 "Esta celda no esta vacia!" 159 "Mueve Ud. " 160 "Muevo Yo " 161 "Juego Terminado" 162 "Blanco Negro " 163 "*** Acerca De ***" / / Sokoban 164 " Nivel" 165 " Movidas" 166 "*** Terminado ***" 167 "¡SI! \n ¡Lo ha conseguido!" / / Console 168 "*** Iniciado ***" 169 "*** Interrumpido ***" 170 "*** Terminado ***" / / Explorador de archivos 171 "*** Eliminar Directorio ***" 172 "¿Esta seguro de eliminar \ntodos los archivos del \ndirectorio seleccionado?" 173 "*** Eliminar Archivos ***" 174 "¿Esta seguro de eliminar \nlos archivos seleccionados?" / / Referencia 175 "Rendimiento" 176 "Calculando ..." 177 "Rend. de Camara SET para iniciar" 178 "pantalla" 179 "Escritura:" 180 "Lectura:" 181 "Memoria" 182 "Tarjeta Flash" 183 "Escritura (RAW):" 184 "Lectura (MEM):" 185 "Escritura (64k):" 186 "Lectura (64k):" 187 "Deshab. LCD Off" 188 "Cortar" 189 "Copiar" 190 "Pegar" 191 "Borrar" 192 "Seleccion inversa" 193 "*** Cortar archivos ***" 194 "¿Esta seguro de cortar \n %d archivos seleccionados \n de %s/?" 195 "*** Copiar los archivos" 196 "¿Esta seguro de copiar \n %d archivos seleccionados \n de %s/?" 197 "*** Eliminar archivos ***" 198 "¿Esta seguro de eliminar \n %d archivos seleccionados?" 199 "Por favor, espere ..." 200 "Ver Cuadricula" 201 "Cargando Cuadricula ..." 202 "Cuadricula" / / 203 "Grid ->" 203 "Cuadricula" 204 "Escoger Archivo de Cuadricula" 205 "Cuadricula Actual" 206 "Restar Cuadro Oscuro" 207 "Forzar Colores de Cuadricula" 208 "Color de Linea" 209 "Color de Relleno" 210 "Calculador DOF" / / 211 "Calculadora DOF ->" 211 "Calculador DOF" 212 "Dist. Suj. Canon->Lim. cerc." 213 "Usar Dist. Suj. EXIF (PC65)" 214 "Ver Dist. Suj. en Misc." 215 "Ver Limite Cercano en Misc." 216 "Ver Limite Lejano en Misc." 217 "Ver Dist. Hiperfocal en Misc." 218 "Ver Prof. Campo en Misc." 219 "Valores Miscelaneos" / / 220 "Varios Valores ->" 220 "Valores Miscelaneos" 221 "Ver en modo de revision" 222 "Ver Zoom" 223 "Ver Apertura 'real'" 224 "Ver ISO 'real'" 225 "Ver ISO 'mercado'" 226 "Ver ISO solo en modo AutoISO" 227 "Ver Ajuste Exp. EV (Tv + Av)" 228 "Ver Ev Medido (BV + Sv)" 229 "Ver Ajuste BV (brillo)" 230 "Ver BV Medido" 231 "Ver Valor SobreExp (NO Flash!)" 232 "Ver Luminancia de Escena" 233 "Opciones de Video" / / 234 "Parametros de video ->" 234 "Opciones de Video" 235 "Modo de Video" 236 "Bitrate de Video" 237 "Calidad de video" 238 "Opciones Extra de Fotografia" / / 239 "Extra Operaciones de fotos ->" 239 "Opciones Extra de Fotografia" 240 "Fijar Veloc. Obtur." 241 " Factor Multip." 242 "Fijar Abertura" 243 "Fijar ISO" 244 " Factor Multip." 245 "Fijar Dist. Sujeto" 246 " Factor Multip. (mm)" 247 "Bracketing en Modo Continuo" / / 248 "Bracketing en modo continuo ->" 248 "Bracketing en Modo Continuo" 249 "Diferencial para Tv" 250 "Diferencial para Av" 251 "Diferencial para ISO" 252 " Factor Multip." 253 "Diferen. para Enfoque(MF)" 254 " Factor Multip. (mm)" 255 "Tipo de Diferencial" 256 "Autoinicio" 257 "Habilitar Remoto" 258 "Control de Exposicion (NO Flash)" / / 259 "Control de la exposicion (No Flash) ->" 259 "Control de Exposicion (NO Flash)" 260 "Recalc. Exposicion" 261 "Orden Recalc exposicion Tv" 262 "Orden Recalc exposicion AV" 263 "Orden Recalc exposicion ISO" 264 "Anular Valores al Iniciar" 265 "Ver Valor Canon de Sobre-Exp." 266 "Procesar RAW" 267 "Por favor cambie la camara a\nmodo fotografia y\npresione el disparador." 268 "Seleccione el archivo RAW" 269 "Suma de RAW" 270 "Promedio de RAW" 271 "No hay suficiente espacio en tarjeta:\n%dM requerido, %dM disponible" 272 "Ver OSD en el modo de revision" / / 273 "Ver datos de parametros" 273 "Comienzo Lista de Tareas" 274 "Dist. Sujeto - Lente" 275 "Anular Bracketing al Inicio" 276 "Crear Tarjeta con dos Particiones" 277 "Cambiar Particiones" 278 "Esto ELIMINA TODA LA INFORMACION\nen la tarjeta. ¿Continuar?" 279 "Esta tarjeta solo tiene una particion" 280 "Error" 281 "Advertencia" 282 "Informacion" 283 "RGB Cebra (Solo Sobre-exp.)" 284 "Estado Filtro ND" 285 "Ver Cuadricula Histo Ev" 286 "Aviso de OSD" 287 "Fondo de Aviso OSD" 288 "Icono del Espacio que queda" 289 "Ver Icono Esp. Arch." 290 "Espacio que queda" 291 "Ver Espacio Arch. en porcent." 292 "Ver Espacio Arch. en Mb" 293 "Texto Espacio Archivos" 294 " Ver disparos RAW que quedan" 295 "RAW que quedan" 296 "Ver estado RAW" 297 "Ver Valores en Video" 298 " Tipo enum Veloc. Disparo" 299 "Menu de usuario Hab." 300 "Menu de Usuario" 301 " " 302 "Adap. Esc. lente, 100=1x" 303 "Ver Barra Espaciadora" 304 " Tamanio en Pantalla" 305 " Ancho/Alto" 306 " Porcentaje de Umbral" 307 " Umbral Mb" 308 "Unidad Alerta" 309 " Umbral de Alerta" 310 "Habilitar zoom optico" / / 311 "Reloj ->" 311 "Reloj" 312 "Configuracion del Reloj" 313 "Formato de Reloj" 314 "Fondo Espacio que queda" 315 "Indicador 12h en Reloj" 316 "Ver OSD @medio obturador" 317 "Conf. Visualiz. RAW" / / 318 "Raw ->" 318 "RAW" 319 "Conf. Visualiz. Espacio Archivos" / / 320 "Filespace ->" 320 "Espacio de Archivos" 321 "Auto ISO Personalizado" / / 322 "Custom Auto ISO ->" 322 "Auto ISO Personalizado" 323 "Hab. Auto ISO Personalizado" 324 "Veloc. Min. de Obtura." 325 "Fact. Pers. (1/FL/factor)" 326 "Fact. IS (Tv*factor)" 327 "ISO Maximo Alto (x10)" 328 "ISO Maximo AUTO (x10)" 329 "ISO Minimo (x10)" 330 "Texto del Titulo del Menu" 331 "Fondo del Titulo del Menu" 332 "Texto del Cursor" 333 "Fondo del Cursor" 334 "Centrar Menu" 335 "Silencio en zoom" 336 "Borrar Pixel Sucio" 337 "Apagado" 338 "Promedio" 339 "RAWconv" 340 "Forzar" 341 "Forzar Fondo" 342 "Deshab. valores Fijados" 343 "Incluir AutoIso y Bracketing?" 344 " Ocultar?" 345 "Deshab. @Grabacion de Video?" 346 "Ver tiempo que queda de Video?" 347 "Razon de Refresco (~seg)" 348 "Tiempo Rest. Video" 349 "Limp. Param. Video Inicio?" 350 "Habilitar Switch Ev Rapido?" 351 " Valor del salto (1 EV)" 352 "Correccion Ev" 353 "¿Esta seguro de borrar los Archivos \nRAW sin el correspondiente JPG? \nen carpeta DCIM?" 354 "¿Esta seguro de borrar los Archivos \nRAW sin el correspondiente JPG? \nen carpeta seleccionada?" 355 "¿Esta seguro de borrar los Archivos \nRAW sin el correspondiente JPG? \n(Excluyendo los marcados)" 356 "Funcion de Borrar RAW\nno aplica a este item" 357 "*** Borrar Archivos RAW ***" 358 "Borrar RAW" 359 "Menu de usuario como Raiz" 360 "Tipografia de Simbolos" 361 "Seleccionar el Archivo de Simbolos" 362 "Habilitar Simbolos" 363 "Texto del Simbolo" 364 "Fondo del Simbolo" 365 "Curvas Personalizadas" / / "366" Custom curvas -> " 366 "Curvas Personalizadas" 367 "Cargar Perfil de Curva ..." 368 "Habilitar Curva" 369 "Seleccionar Archivo de Curva" 370 "Linea de Contorno" 371 "Linea de Contorno" 372 "Activar linea Contorno" 373 "Color linea de Contorno" 374 "Color linea de Contorno" 375 "Opciones de Remoto" 376 "Opciones de Remoto" 377 "Habilitar Remoto" 378 "Habilitar Sincronia" 379 "Habilitar Retardo Sincronia" 380 "Retardo Sincronia 0.1ms" 381 "Retardo Sincronia 0.1s" 382 "Boton de AF" 383 "Carga Parametros Pre-estab." 384 "Ajuste de Parametros" 385 "Anular RAW en Deportes" 386 "Anular RAW en Burst" 387 "Anular RAW en EV Bracketing" 388 "Anular RAW con temporizador" 389 "Excepciones" 390 "Menu de Excepciones RAW" 391 "Avisar Excepcion?" 392 "Siempre Selec. 1ra Ent. Menu" 393 "Time-out (0.1s)" 394 "Sincronizacion Remota" 395 "Control de Video Rapido?" 396 "Temperatura" 397 "Ver Temperatura?" 398 "Control de Calidad de Video?" 399 "Habilitar Zoom Remoto" 400 "Time-out de Zoom 0.1s " 401 "Sonido de Inicio" 402 "Prefijo Resta de RAW" 403 "Extension Resta de RAW" / / 404->sets what value in the file being subtracted is considered zero. / / 404 "Subtract input dark value" 404 "Valor Cero en Archivo Restado" / / 405->sets the minimum value that will produced by subtracting. / / 405 "Subtract output dark value" 405 "Valor Minimo al restar" 406 "desde" 407 "...%d archivos mas" 408 "Restar" 409 "Restar de Marcados" 410 "Guardar parametros" 411 "Ev pantalla de video" 412 "Valor Forzado de Zoom" 413 "Forzar Zoom" 414 " Limpiar al Comienzo" 415 "Agrega sufijo RAW" 416 " En Fahrenheit" 417 "Cargar Linea Contorno" 418 "Grabar Linea Contorno" 419 "Habil. en Reproduc." 420 "Limpiar Mem. Interna" 421 "Cargar+Fijar Zoom" 422 "Bloq. Linea Contorno" 423 "Sinc. flash 2da Cortina" 424 "Formato DNG" 425 "Buffer Cache de RAW" 426 "No existe CHDK/badpixel.bin\n Por favor ejecute archivo\nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "Ver Tiempo Grabado de Raw" 428 "Connect 4" 429 "Oponente:" 430 "Humano" 431 "Gana el Jugador 1" 432 "Gana el Jugador 2" 433 "Ha Perdido!" 434 "Empate!" 435 "Deshab. Raw para Contornos" 436 "Deshab. Raw en modo Auto" 437 "Habil. flash en video?" 438 " Potencia Flash" 439 "Extension Arch. 'DNG'" 440 "DNG visible via USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "colores disponibles" 443 "en el lugar correcto" 444 "color en respuesta" 445 "CORRECTO:-)" 446 "FIN JUEGO" 447 "<--> Escoja columna" 448 "UPDOWN Escoja color" 449 "SET prox. fila" 450 "COLOR DOBLE NO" 451 "Reset archivos" 452 "Reiniciar Camara..." 453 "Forzar flash manual" Spanish (Spain)